It wasn't all bad
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Toph no lo sabía muy da la culpa la tenía Aang y su idea de ir a pasar unos días a la Isla Ember. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones". Para: Aurora Reid Friki.


_**Disclaimer:** Avatar: La leyenda de Aang le pertenece a sus creadores Michael DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, los derechos audiovisuales son de Nickelodeon._

* * *

_Este fic ha sido creado para el __**"Amigo Invisible 2014-15"**__ del foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"__._

* * *

**It wasn't all bad**

_Por Daenerys Black_

* * *

_**Para:**__ Aurora Reid Friki_

* * *

_**Petición:**__ Sokka &amp; Toph. Dejo la temática completamente libre, pero solo diré que quiero morirme de la risa y vomitar arco iris._

* * *

¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Toph no lo sabía muy bien.

Toda la culpa la tenía Aang y su idea de ir a pasar unos días a la Isla Ember.

El antiguo equipo Avatar se había reunido a pasar unos días a la paradisiaca isla. Al finalizar la guerra, cada uno de los integrantes se fue por un distinto camino. Zuko actualmente vivía en la Nación del Fuego y gobernaba como Señor del Fuego, la gente de la Nación del Fuego estaba teniendo una nueva época de renacimiento y prosperidad. Si bien las cenizas de la guerra aún estaban presentes en todas partes del mundo, la Nación había sabido recuperarse gracias al buen mandato que ejercía Zuko. Aang, por otra parte, viajaba junto a Katara por el mundo para ir en ayuda de pequeños pueblos que quedaron devastados tras la guerra, la mayoría era del Reino Tierra. También viajaba por los distintos Templos del Aire para enseñar a los nuevos acólitos del aire la cultura de los extintos Nómadas Aires. Toph buscaba y entrenaba a personas en el arte del metal control, aún no había tenido mucho éxito, pero ella sabía que tendría. Y Sokka… Sokka seguía siendo Sokka.

Y ahí estaba Toph, vistiéndose con su traje de baño para ir a unas lecciones de natación ejercidas por Sokka.

—¡Apresúrate! —gritó Sokka desde afuera de la habitación.

—¡Cállate! —respondió Toph y le hubiera lanzado un par de rocas de no haber estado tan nerviosa.

Toph se arrepentía de haber aceptado realizar esas lecciones. La idea se le ocurrió a Katara «Gracias, Katara» la noche anterior mientras conversaban bajo el manto de unas llamas en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Toph —le había dicho—, ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no aprovechas de aprender a nadar?

Todos comenzaron a darle la razón a Katara y a incitar a Toph a aprender a nadar. Sokka se había ofrecido como voluntario para ser su profesor personal de nado. Ella se había negado rotundamente. Saber nadar nunca le resultó llamativo, estaba muy lejos de la tierra en donde era capaz de ver. En el agua se sentía desprotegida, demasiado expuesta y vulnerable.

—No y es mi última palabra —había dado por terminado el tema de la natación la noche anterior. Todos soltaron un quejido grupal y se resignaron a aceptar que Toph no accedería a que alguien le impartiera clases de natación.

Si se había negado, ¿cómo estaba pasando por esa situación en estos instantes? La respuesta era un solo nombre: Sokka.

El muy terco (Toph se sorprendió de que hubiera alguien aún más cabezotas de ella) insistió el resto de la noche y por la mañana de ese día. Mientras tomaban desayuno en la plaza, con la brisa marina despeinando sus cabellos, Sokka no cesaba de hostigarla, argumentando que era esencial aprender a nadar.

—¿Te acuerdas esa vez que estábamos en el paso de la serpiente? —dijo él—, casi te mueres por no saber nadar. Si no hubiera sido por Suki…

—Sí, por Suki, no por ti —gritó ella y se marchó de la mesa, dejando a todos perplejos.

Odiaba recordar ese momento tan humillante. Cuando estaba ahogándose en el agua, en lo único que podía pensar era en Sokka. Gritó su nombre pidiéndole ayuda, fue lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento. Pensó que iba a morir, y quería morir pronunciando el nombre de Sokka, para que se le quedara grabado en su memoria el mayor tiempo posible. En el momento en que sintió unos brazos salvándola, creyó que era Sokka pero resultó ser Suki. Hasta había besado su mejilla. Hubiera deseado ser comida por la gran serpiente que los estaba atacando.

Sokka fue a encontrarla después que se había retirado de la mesa gritando. Había tomado su mano y dijo:

—Toph… siento no haber ido a rescatarse esa vez. Suki, ella fue más rápida que yo. Eso es algo con lo que tengo que vivir —dijo en un murmuro—. Pensar que si no te hubiera alcanzado a rescatar…

No terminó de decir lo que iba a decir, Toph relajó los hombros. No soltó la mano de Sokka, su contacto se sentía cálido y reconfortante.

—Por eso te quiero enseñar a nadar, para que no vuelva a pasar algo como eso. Para que no me vuelvas a dar un susto de muerte porque creer que te había perdido.

Y así fue como Sokka la convenció de ir a sus estúpidas clases de natación.

En el momento en que Toph salió de su habitación con el traje de baño ya puesto, todos se sorprendieron.

—¿Has aceptado? —preguntó Aang, Toph casi podía ver las miradas cómplices que se dirigían uno a los otros.

—¿No es obvio, Pies ligeros?

Toph se largó de ahí, dejando a Aang, Katara y Zuko atrás. Sokka la siguió.

Al llegar al borde de la playa, toda la determinación que tenía anteriormente se desvaneció. Las pequeñas olas iban y venían, Toph las podía escuchar muy bien gracias a su buen sentido acústico. Sintió la arena mojada en entre sus pies. Sokka se puso al lado de ella y avanzó hacia el agua, Toph vaciló.

—Vamos —animó él—, el agua no muerde.

—No —dijo ella—, solo me ahogará.

«Eres la mejor Maestra Tierra viva —se dijo—, un poco de agua no puede vencerte. Además, será divertido… Y estarás con Sokka.»

Sokka soltó una carcajada, le tomó las manos y la fue llevando hacia al agua lentamente. Toph se fue acostumbrando a sentir el líquido entre sus dedos, mientras más se adentraba y la arena se mojaba, menos podía ver. Las vibraciones se hacían cada vez más borrosas y le dificultaba ver por dónde iba. Confiaba en que Sokka la guiara.

—Esto no me gusta —se habían adentrado tanto en el agua que Toph tenía que estar de puntillas para que el agua no le cubriera el rostro.

—Solo respira.

—Siempre respiro.

—Relájate.

Toph lo hizo. Y no funcionó.

—Sokka, ¿dónde estás? No veo nada —el tono de desesperación en Toph se podía percibir desde la orilla de la playa.

Escuchó como algo llegaba nadando hacia ella. Era Sokka. Toph buscó a tientas su cuerpo y cuando lo encontró se encaramó en él.

—¡Por qué pensé que esto sería divertido! ¡No lo es! —gritaba, todavía encaramada en Sokka— ¡Esto es lo contrario a diversión!

—Sabes, será bastante difícil enseñarte a nadar si no estás en el agua.

—¡Está helada! ¡Y mojada! ¡Quiero tierra!

Una ola vino, en esa playa, creía ella, no había olas tan grandes. El mar decidía tener olas gigantes cuando ella aprendía a nadar. El agua los cubrió a ambos y Toph se soltó de Sokka. De inmediato, el pánico se apoderó de ella. Aleteó, buscando con las manos a Sokka ya que no lograba ver nada estando tan lejos de la orilla.

—¡Sokka! —gritó.

Sintió algo que le tocaba la espalda por debajo del agua y gritó nuevamente. Golpeó lo que la había tocado y escuchó un reclamo proveniente de Sokka. Soltó un suspiro, aliviada.

—Ouch.

Toph golpeó su cabeza.

—No te vuelvas a separar de mí, escuchaste —ordenó—. Creí que…

—Shh —la calmó Sokka—, todo está bien. Yo estoy aquí contigo. Lo siento, no vi venir esa ola. Tenía a alguien encaramado en mi cabeza. Además, creí que sería chistoso asustarte por detrás.

—_Chistoso_ —siseó, el tonó de Toph decía claramente que, cuando salieran del agua y volvieran a tierra —arena— firme donde ella podía ver, mataría a Sokka.

—Eh, empecemos por lo básico. Primero, debes aprender a flotar.

Sokka tomó el cuerpo de Toph como si se tratase de una pluma. Le dijo que se recostara en sus manos y ella se negó a hacerlo. Luego de un rato de discusión, Sokka ganó.

—No es tan difícil —dijo ella.

—Eso es porque yo te tengo afirmada. Si soltara mis manos, de seguro te hundirías.

—Gracias por el apoyo.

Toph siguió pataleando. Ahora que lo pensaba, el agua no era tan mala. Sí, no podía ver, pero si aprendía a nadar nada podía salir mal. Y Sokka le estaba enseñando…

De un momento a otro, las manos de Sokka dejaron de afirmarla. Toph se hundió y vio todo negro (siempre veía negro, pero ahora era un negro diferente, más… fatídico). El agua la cubrió por completo. Pataleó y nadó hacia donde ella creí que era arriba. No salía a la superficie. El agua era interminable. Era el fin.

De pronto, unas manos fuertes la tomaron y la sacaron del agua. Sokka tenía su menudo cuerpo firmemente agarrado. Toph no se había dado cuenta de que lloraba.

—Fue horrible —murmuró con voz entrecortada—. Creí que iba a morir —cada vez su voz era menos audible—. No me sueltes.

—Nunca —respondió él, firme y seguro. Sokka junto su frente con la de Toph. Ella cerró sus ojos y, por primera vez desde que entró al agua, se relajó.

Estuvieron así unos momentos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad del mar y de la compañía del otro. Toph apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sokka. No quería levantar la cabeza porque sabía que, si lo hacía, Sokka vería su notable sonrojo.

—Creo que ya estoy bien —balbuceó. Toph hizo un amago de separarse de Sokka. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que él tenía rodeada su cintura con sus brazos—. Sokka… ya me puedes soltar.

—No quiero —respondió él—. Me gusta estar así contigo.

Al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras el corazón de Toph dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir intensamente estrepitosamente. Decidió que aprovecharía el momento y se quedaría abrazada con Sokka, disfrutando de las emociones y de las molestas pero a la vez agradables mariposas que sentía en su estómago revolotear. Toph se las imaginaba que le sonreían burlonamente.

«No estuvo tan mal después de todo.»

* * *

_¡Holaaaaa!_

_Aur, espero que te haya gustado. Esta petición fue la primera que descarté y finalmente terminé haciéndola. El final aun no me convence, pero casi nunca los finales me convencen. Quizás quedó muy forzado y todavía tenía espacio para más historia, no sé._

_Este es como un regalo atrasado de cumpleaños de mí para ti -w-_


End file.
